Please dont say you love me
by Jesspurt
Summary: Sonfic based on Please don't say you love me by Gabrielle Aplin. Blair doesn't know how to handle Dan confessing his love for her, she goes to Chuck for help. How can she deny Chuck when he lights a fire in her that Dan doesn't. She knows she should resist but she can never say no to Chuck Bass


_This is my first attempt at a songfic so please enjoy_

 _Summer comes, winter fades_

 _Here we are just the same_

"What are you doing here, Blair?" The stench of scotch consumed her as soon as she stepped into his fortress, only one glass took residence on his table, giving her the hope that he was alone.

"Social call" she murmured with sarcasm lacing her voice, hoping that he would answer her unspoken question. The colour of his shirt was no longer vibrant, the top buttons undone, missing a blazer, tie or any neckwear. His short hair was dishevelled like he had been running his hands through it for hours, the bags under his eyes looked heavy and everything screamed that he was tired, not physically but emotionally. He had moved to the couch to retrieve his half empty glass and motioned to the open space in a silent invitation for Blair to sit with him. Once she had sat down, she realised how little they had changed, they were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. No matter how much time passed, they always came back to each other just the same.

 _Don't need pressure, don't need change_

 _Let's not give the game away_

"Where's Humphrey" his only response was Blair's body going rigid at the mention of his name, he immediately knew. He was her escape from the Brooklyn resident.

"What did he do? Or is it who? Serena? Georgina? -"

"He said _it_ ".

He didn't need more information than that, ' _it_ ' was those three words, eight letters that had caused the duo enough pain for more than a year. Blair caved first to those three monumental words, yet it had taken him nearly twice as long. Why wasn't she happy that it was easy for him to say it? The brunette's dainty hands surrounded his glass of scotch that he had placed back on the table. Watching intrigued, Chuck saw the girl who had complained their whole relationship about scotch on his breath take a large swig. The bitter taste caused a sour expression to grace her porcelain face.

"And what does that have to do with you being here?"

 _There used to be an empty space_

 _A photograph without a face_

"He makes me happy" Chuck's huff in disbelief annoyed the young girl. Trying a different tactic she began to respond,

"He is on a similar intellect level to me, we understand each other's references and like the same things. He knows what my scheming has done; as many times he was the target yet he still sees me as a beautiful princess that deserves everything in the world. He's not like… us. He's clean and pure, yet he still wants me".

Throughout her speech, Blair's hand began to play with the hem of her dress whilst keeping her eyes to the floor, too afraid to look at Chuck. She allowed silence to wrap around them. Chuck had not made any sound or even made a move to collect himself another glass of scotch. The young socialite spared a glance at Chuck to check that he had not fallen asleep. His eyes were trained on Blair, causing her to continue.

"After Louie, I honestly thought I would wait the year for you but… Louie was cruel on the day that mattered the most, I couldn't call you as that would be the first place he would check and even though I walked out on you, it broke my heart. I felt empty, like something was missing and Dan didn't give up, so I thought he was meant to fill the gap"

 _But with your presence, and your grace_

 _Everything falls into place_

"And what do you want from me, Blair?"

"To make me feel the way you always make me feel"

"And how's that?"

The only sound occupying the room was the slow tick of the small clock, that took home on the nightstand in his bedroom. Neither knew what they wanted the answer to be, they didn't know what to expect. Chuck's large hand rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous gesture he had discovered whilst growing up. Blair twisted a ring on her finger, a gesture that meant she was uncomfortable. Something she had picked up whilst being engaged and she had to meet with people from Louie's family.

"Safe"

 _Just please don't say you love me_

 _'Cause I might not say it back_

Neither expected that answer. Her safety was the last thing either would use to describe their past relationship. He traded her for his hotel, he had run from her after being told she was good for him. He had even slept with Jenny Humphrey and brought her back to torture her. Both sat comfortably in silence while remaining tense, every time they were in each other's presence they were on edge yet that is what kept bringing them back to each other.

"Did you say it back?"

"I didn't think he would say it this soon" the brunette had begun to ramble, proving to Chuck that in this situation she needed to be fixed. Due to that, Chuck knew that the situation had ended badly.

"Blair"

"I said nothing. Nothing"

 _Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that_

 _There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at_

"We have only been dating for a few weeks"

"Two and a half months" his dark gaze remained to bore holes into the floor, unwilling to look up at the girl that held the power to build him and burn him to ashes. Blair's confusion was expressed over her face; she knew deep down that he had been keeping track, yet in her mind she thought he had given up on her. Shuffling over she placed her small hand over his larger one,

"He makes you smile"

"So did you"

"Not like he does, he gets you on a level I will never be able to. He gets the secret smile when he references a book or a film only you two share. I see the look in your eyes when he outwits someone and makes them feel dumb, even if he doesn't mean to. He makes your heart flutter"

 _Just please don't say you love me_

 _'Cause I might not say it back_

"He makes me feel warm and cosy like a lazy Sunday afternoon watching a movie in bed all day, like warm cookies and ice cream. He makes me want to cuddle with him with no makeup on and my hair a mess. You make me burn, you start a fire that I can't put out. I feel electrified, like destroying someone in public at a high society party, getting disgusted looks from rich old people while ripping off your clothes."

 _Heavy words are hard to take_

 _Under pressure precious things can break_

"And now you are here"

"I am"

"Do you still think you want to be with Daniel Humphrey?" Her silence was enough of an answer for him.

 _And how we feel is hard to fake_

 _So let's not give the game away_

"Do you love him?" The dark knight wanted to know every answer, careful not to assume anything and mess things up later on.

"You know me Chuck. What do you think?"

"You're not that good of an actor. Even if it started as some twisted ploy of revenge, he means something to you". The hand on his was withdraw quickly and anger surrounded him, he had said something wrong. She was furious at him; it was nothing new.

"Yes Chuck It was all some sick game for your benefit, of course I cared for him. He was there for me when no one else was or could, and yes he messed up but that was him becoming like me, so I couldn't exactly have punished him, when you or I would have messed up ten times worse. I…care for him"

 _Just please don't say you love me_

 _'Cause I might not say it back_

 _Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that_

Words filled with passion, passion that wasn't directed at him began to fill his lung. They tightened and made him feel suffocated at the love of his life confessing her feelings for someone that was beneath her.

"Go tell Humphrey how he makes you feel warm, that should be enough for now. If that's all you needed, please leave"

"That's the problem, that's the type of love he feels the calm, relaxed, no trying needed. That's the type of love he wants"

"Then give it to him" his frown had deepened; anger was now taking residence in him rather than the petite business woman.

"But that's not the love I want to give, or receive. I want Dangerous, suffocating, blinding love that consumes me and scare me. I want a dark knight, not a dashing prince I want…" You. The unspoken word was not vocalised yet it rang loud in their heads.

 _There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at_

 _Just please don't say you love me_

 _'Cause I might not say it back_

Frightened for her sudden trail of thought, Blair stood and brushed down her dress ready to make her exit. Chuck was quicker. Grabbing her hand, he tugged till she remained frozen in place, waiting for his next move. Unsure of what to do next, Chuck stood in front of her and placed his lips on hers quickly to seal any doubt.

 _And fools rush in_

 _And I've been the fool before_

Stepping backwards was easy for them, they had done it numerous times in their life when they were dating and when they were just hooking up. Blair's jacket fell to the floor somewhere near the entry to his bedroom. Normally, she would complain about the garment not being cared for yet she didn't want to ruin the moment. Hooking up had always been a big part of their dynamic but, with her currently dating Dan, the duo was uncertain where this would lead. Sparing a glance at the bed, Chuck made a quick decision and lifted her in his arms and pushed her up against the wall. His hands moved to up past her hemline to touch as much skin as possiblen whilst her hands roamed over his chest and back. The designer dress was bunched up to her waist and her underwear was quickly thrown across the room. His mouth had moved to place wet kisses over her neck, which had her moaning in ecstasy. Her legs tightened around his waist, his hands moved to pull his shirt over his head, she began kisses over his neck and chest. Dainty hands made quick work of the belt buckle and flung it away from them and attempted to undo his pants.

 _This time I'm gonna slow it down_

 _'Cause I think this could be more_

His fingers trembled while tackling the clasp of her bra, it was once again discarded like the rest of their clothing. Her heels dug into his back as his mouth latched onto her nipple and swirled his tongue around the bud. Moans of pleasure filled the room, Blair's hand raked through his short dark hair with her fingernails scraping along his scalp. His mouth relocated to her other breast by peppering it with kisses before sucking on the rosy bud. His name became a mantra that was panted every few seconds and only grew in sound once a single finger slipped inside of her.

The slow thrust of his finger and constant warmth on her breast kept her breathing short and shallow,

"Chuck, faster"

"No"

The look of disbelief that overtook her face resulted in erupting a laugh from the young billionaire, this only resulted in Blair getting angry. To end the oncoming spur of insults, his mouthed moved to capture hers in a heated kiss, he withdraw his finger from her core and grabbed her hips to lift her to the bed. Placing her below him, kisses wen tfrom her lips to her inner thighs. The moaning never stopped. His mouth was about to meet her heated core, yet before they could he was dragged back up to her face,

"I'm ready, Chuck"

Kissing her fiercely, he entered her in one quick thrust and the fire within the pair roared and sparked. Purring and grunting suffocated the room. Both hands rested either side of her shoulders to balance his weight, the thrusts came slow and rhythmic. Arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to the bed, he could feel her breath mix with his and her pleas became louder, clearer and bellowed in his head. 'Chuck', 'Oh god', 'Blair', 'Faster' all became blurred together. The fire exploded as the pair came undone and his arms became weak, dropping on top of her. Once he had regained his breath, he rolled to his side of the bed and beamed a large smile. He loved having Blair in any way he could get her, he tried to ignore the feeling of victory of having her whilst she was still attached to Humphrey.

 _The thing I'm looking for_

Blair turned towards him and cuddled into his side, his arms wormed around her and brought her even closer to him, as if protecting her. In his mind, he was protecting her from the real world of real feelings and pain. A sigh was heard in the room, the sigh wasn't to show boredom or annoyance but show the content and feelings of being at home. Chuck couldn't help but wonder if Dan had heard that sigh from Blair, if she ever felt safe in his arms.

 _Just please don't say you love me_

 _'Cause I might not say it back_

 _Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that_

 _There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at_

 _Just please don't say you love me_

 _'Cause I might not say it back_

Soft pink lips pressed against his chest as he felt his heart pound louder, the fire still burned bright and captured everything in its wake. Lazy patterns were drawn on his chest, as he began tracing small circles on her hips copying her actions. Before sleep could take them, Chuck murmured the words that could either fix them or break them.

 _Just please don't say you love me_

 _'Cause I might not say it back_

"I love you…"

Hope you enjoy. If you did please check out my other fanfic Blurred.


End file.
